The present invention relates generally to apparatus for enabling telephone users to obtain telephone directory information and more particularly to such an apparatus wherein a telephone is combined with a microprocessor, telephone directory storage device, QWERTY keyboard and a display.
Telephone users now usually obtain directory information from telephone directory books or by calling an information operator. Telephone directory books frequently require substantial time for a user thereof to locate the name, telephone number and address of a sought telephone subscriber. In addition, telephone directory books are relatively expensive to produce and distribute and are wasteful of natural resources, i.e., paper. Obtaining telephone directory information from an information operator is expensive to a person desirous of obtaining such information. Also, the process is somewhat time-consuming, requiring the person seeking the information to provide the name of the sought subscriber to an operator, who in turn must enter the name into a computer or locate it manually in a directory. Use of a telephone operator is also disadvantageous in certain instances in which the person seeking the information is not exactly sure of the particulars of the sought subscriber. It is also necessary for a person seeking subscriber information from an information operator to be equipped with a pencil and paper, unless the person seeking the information is willing to expend additional funds for the call to be placed by the telephone company.
One system which has been used to obtain subscriber directory information includes compact disc read-only memories (CDROMs). CDROMs must be used with CDROM readers, in turn connected to a personal computer including the usual keyboard and display. Hence, this prior art system is relatively expensive due to the need to employ a complete computer system, including all of the aforementioned devices. The computer must be somewhat sophisticated because of the requirement for a relatively large random access memory to be used with the CDROM reader. In addition, such systems can usually only be updated by obtaining new CDROMs, at relatively great expense.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for enabling a person to easily obtain directory information about telephone subscribers.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a completely self-contained, relatively inexpensive apparatus for enabling a telephone user to be provided with subscriber telephone information.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus that is relatively inexpensive and simple to use for enabling a telephone user to obtain telephone directory information for a large geographic area, without using an information operator or telephone directory books.
A further object of the invention is to provide, in combination with a telephone having a handset, a dedicated, relatively inexpensive, easy to use apparatus for enabling telephone users to be provided with telephone directory information.
An added object of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for providing telephone users with telephone subscriber directory information in a format that is flexible and enables the user to be visually apprised of information about multiple subscribers simultaneously.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for providing telephone users with updated telephone subscriber directory information, wherein the apparatus is relatively inexpensive because it is dedicated only to this purpose and to conventional telephone functions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention an apparatus for obtaining telephone directory information and placing telephone calls comprises a telephone having a telephone keyboard, a data memory storing telephone directory data signals representing names and telephone numbers of subscribers, a display, and a keyboard including a QWERTY section as well as special function keys. The microprocessor is connected to the memory, keyboards and display and is programmed so the display is provided with indicia representing names and telephone numbers of subscribers from the memory in response to activation of keys on the keyboards.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention an apparatus for use with a telephone comprises a microprocessor, a large permanent data memory storing telephone directory data including names and telephone numbers of long term subscribers, a smaller non-permanent data memory storing names and telephone numbers of recent subscribers, a display, and a keyboard including a QWERTY section as well as special function keys. The microprocessor is connected to (a) the memories, (b) keyboard and (c) display and programmed so the display is provided with names and telephone numbers of subscribers from both of the memories in response to activation of keys on the keyboard.
The apparatus is preferably included in a housing having a telephone handset receptacle and a telephone keyboard for controlling calls via a handset in the receptacle.
The apparatus also preferably includes a modem connected to the microprocessor for supplying a telephone dialing signal to a telephone line in response to a signal from the microprocessor. The signal supplied from the microprocessor to the modem is derived in response to activation of keys of the keyboard and a signal from one of the memories. The telephone dialing signal is for a telephone number of a subscriber on the display.
A modem is preferably connected to the microprocessor for supplying the smaller non-permanent memory via the microprocessor with updated names and telephone numbers of recent subscribers. To this end, a control station is connected to a telephone line. The modem responds to signals from the keyboard via the microprocessor for supplying the central station via the telephone line with a command for supplying the modem. The central station responds to the command for supplying the modem via the telephone line with the updated names and telephone numbers of recent subscribers.
In the preferred embodiment the command is accompanied by a signal identifying the modem. The central station responds to the modem identifying signal accompanying the command to supply updated names and numbers.
The modem is preferably connected to the microprocessor to supply a telephone dialing signal to a telephone line in response to a signal from the microprocessor. The signal from the microprocessor to the modem is derived in response to activation of keys of the keyboard and a signal from one of the memories. The telephone dialing signal is for a telephone number of a subscriber on the display.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention an apparatus for use with a telephone comprises a microprocessor, a memory means storing telephone directory data including names and telephone numbers of subscribers, a display, and a keyboard including a QWERTY section and special function keys. The microprocessor is connected to the memory means, keyboard and display. The microprocessor is programmed so the display is simultaneously provided with names and telephone numbers of plural subscribers from the memory means in response to activation of keys on the keyboard representing a sought subscriber.
Another aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus for use with a telephone as described previously wherein the microprocessor is programmed so the display is provided with a name and address of a sought subscriber from the memory means in response to activation of keys on the keyboard indicative of a telephone number.
An additional aspect of the invention concerns an apparatus for use with a telephone as previously described wherein the microprocessor is programmed so the display is provided with one or more names and telephone numbers of one or more subscribers from the memory means in response to activation of keys on the keyboard indicative of an address.
A further aspect of the invention relates to an apparatus for use with a telephone as previously described wherein the microprocessor is programmed so the display is provided with names and telephone numbers of subscribers in only one of plural different geographic regions in response to activation of keys on said keyboard until the keyboard is activated for another geographic region.
The above and still further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon consideration of the following detailed description of a specific embodiment thereof, especially when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.